Among Thieves multiplayer
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves includes online multiplayer, where players can play against other players through the Internet. This feature was noticeably absent from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Overview The multiplayer aspect of Uncharted 2 features standard team versus team modes (competitive) and co-operative modes. All of the competitive modes feature a heroes side (e.g. Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, Chloe Frazer, etc.) versus a villains side (e.g. Harry Flynn, Zoran Lazarevic, Lieutenant Draza, etc.). Players can choose a "playlist" which features a certain competitive mode (e.g. Deathmatch, Plunder, Elimation, and others). A player's team will have their PlayStation Network usernames in green above their characters while opponents will have their PlayStation Network usernames in red above their characters. Opponents' names will only appear if they are close by. The co-operative playlists are Co-op Objective and Co-op Arena. In Co-op Objective, two to three players play through a mulitplayer version of a single-player mission, while in Co-op Arena, two to three players face off against 10 waves of villains, with each wave becoming harder than the last. Players can also play a game of Plunder in Co-op Arena, where they have to put a treasure in a chest in each of the 10 waves. In both playlists, players play as heroes while the opponents are Lazarevic's soldiers. The maps chosen for the playlists are randomly selected. Each map has weapons lying around in certain spots with the weaker weapons having multiple spawns and the powerful weapons having only one or two spawns. All the maps feature areas where players can climb to gain an advantage over opponents. Players can host their own matches, named "Custom Matches", where they can party up with friends or play a map by themselves to find out where all the weapons spawn. Players level up by earning money. Each level requires a certain amount of money to reach (e.g. $2,000 for level 1; $4,000 for level 2, etc.). Money can be earned by killing opponents and by earning medals. Money earned can be used to purchase character skins, boosters, co-op weapon upgrades, and taunts from the Multiplayer Store. Boosters are the most valuable things to have in competitive playlists. Boosters gave players an advantage over others (such as increased accuracy with long guns or the ability to carry more ammo) though each booster must be purchased and require a certain level to use. Co-op weapon upgrades are only useful for Co-op Arena and Co-op Objective. Co-op weapon upgrades increase the amount of ammo players can carry, increase a weapon's accuracy, and speed up the reload time. Note that co-op weapon upgrades give no benefit to competitive playlists. Competitive playlists All competitive playlists feature heroes versus villains with a maximum of five players on each side. Deathmatch Deathmatches feature heroes fighting villains trying to obtain 50 total kills within a 20 minute time limit. If either side does not reach 50 kills, when the 20 minutes are up the team with the most kills win. Win a player is killed, they randomly respawn within a few seconds. Every player respawns with an AK47 and 92FS-9mm, though they can pick up other weapons that spawn throughout every map. Each kill earns a player $250. Players can also earn money by obtaining medals during a match. Deathmatch can be also played in different ways. It has its own playlist where players can play a standard Deathmatch, where the first team that has 50 kills wins. Players can also select an "All Competitive" playlist where they have a chance of playing standard Deathmatches or unique Deathmatches. Unique Deathmatches allow players to play with only pistols and grenades, sniper rifles and the pistole, or the RPG. These unique Deathmatches restrict players to only being able to use the weapons listed for that match. All weapon spawns are replaced with the weapon(s) of that match. Elimination Elimination matches feature heroes fighting villains where each team must survive three rounds against the other team, with a maximum of five players on each team. The first team to win three times wins the game. Unlike Deathmatch, there is no kill requirement. Instead, players must kill every player from the other team within 20 minutes. When a player dies, they do not respawn and are left to spectate the remainder of the match. When all players on the other team are killed, the game ends. If both sides still have players on either side when the 20 minutes are over, then the match is considered a tie. Plunder Plunder matches feature heroes versus villains where each side is trying to bring a treasure to a chest to score. Each team has their own chest on opposite ends of a map. The first team to "plunder" five treasures within 20 minutes wins. When a treasure is placed in a chest, it will randomly respawn somewhere on the map. Each kill is worth $50 and every time a team places the treasure in their chest every player earns the Captured medal, earning every player $1,000. Many players will use the Deposit booster in this playlist, which doubles the amount of money earned from objective medals, meaning players with this booster on earn $2,000 for every treasure placed in their team's chest for a maximum of $10,000 if their team captures five treasures rather than the normal $5,000. This playlist is the best competitive playlist to earn money in as players have the best chance of earning medals in this playlist. Objective Objective matches include Plunder, King of the Hill, Turf War, and Chain Reaction. In King of the Hill, an random area of the map will be highlighted with a circle on the map. Players must run to that area and stay within the circle to score points within 20 minutes. The first team to reach 250 points win. If no team reaches 250 points within the 20 minutes, then the team with the most points win. A player's team will make the circle green while the opposing team will make the circle red. The more players in the circle, the faster the team earns points. If the opposing team is in control of the circle, then the other team must kill all opponents in the circle and make the circle's color go from red to green to score points. The circle will randomly move to another spot every minute or two. In Turf War, there are four areas of the map that will be highlighted with a circle on the map. The two teams must take control of those areas to score points. The more areas taken control of, the more points the team earns. The first team to reach 50 points within 20 minutes wins. If no team reaches 50 points within the 20 minutes, then the team with the most points win. Once a team has taken over a circle, they can move on to another. The opposing team can take over circle that were taken over by the other team. In Chain Reaction, the two teams must capture all of the highlighted areas to win. The first team to do so within 20 minutes wins the match. If no team has control of all the areas within the 20 minutes, then the match is considered a tie. Ranked The Ranked playlist features an assortment of all the other the other playlists but tracks your "skill level". When you enter the Ranked playlist players will see a blue number beside their name; this is their skill level. The skill level increases or decreases depending on the player's performance in a match. If a player had many kills and few deaths, then they will increase in their skill level, but if they had many deaths and few kills, their skill level will decrease. Players will be matched with other players close to their skill level. Co-operative playlists Co-op Objective Co-op Objective features two to three players playing through a mission based on a part of the single-player mode. Players must progress through the map and complete various objectives, such as killing a certain number of enemies, defeating a helicopter, or using an RPG to open a door. All of the opponents are NPCs. Players can also set the difficulty they want to play by changing the difficulty in their profile by pressing at the lobby. The match determines the difficulty based on what the players have the difficulty set to (e.g. if two players have their difficulty set to Easy and the other player set to Normal, then all three players will play the match on Easy). Note that this diffuculty has nothing to do with the competitive playlists nor with Co-op Arena. There are currently three maps that are playable – Nepal, The Sanctuary, and The Village. Each map has a storyline and features voice acting not featured in the single-player mode, though players will only be able to play as either Drake, Elena, Chloe, Tenzin or Sully depending on what map is chosen. Some maps are harder than others; for example, Nepal is considered easier than The Sanctuary. Co-op Arena Co-op Arena features two to three players fighting against 10 waves of NPCs. Two modes will randomly appear that can be played – Survival and Gold Rush. In Survival, players must defeat 10 waves of enemy NPCs, with each wave having 25 enemies. The wave is completed by defeating all of the enemies, meaning a total of 250 kills if the players beat all 10 waves. Each wave introduces new enemies, with each wave becoming progressively harder. Players earn points for defeating the various enemies, with some enemies giving more points than others. Players can also pick up treasures that are dropped by some enemies that will reward players with money and increase the "combo bar". The combo bar can go from x1 to x10, which multiplies the number of points earned from killing an enemy (e.g. if the combo bar is at x10, then players earn 10 times as many points from killing an enemy then they normally would). This bar slightly increases as more enemies are killed and decrease if no enemies are being killed. Picking up treasures will also increase the bar by one whole number. Gold Rush is very similar to Plunder, where the players must bring a treasure to a chest every wave to win. Unlike Survival, Gold Rush does not require the players to kill the enemies, though players will earn more points if they kill some enemies and then go for the treasure. Enemies will also continually respawn in Gold Rush. Gold Rush also features a multiplier that increases the number of points earned for that round. This multiplier starts at x3 but progressively decreases as the wave goes on until it reaches x0. At x0, every player earns no points for that wave when they have placed the treasure in the chest. To earn the most points, players must act fast by killing some enemies for some points and then placing the treasure in the chest while the multiplier is at x3 to earn the most points they can. In both modes, if a player dies, the player's teammates have a few seconds to revive that player, which they can do by standing near the injured player and holding . Upon being healed, both the player that was injured and the player that healed the injured player will be fully healed. When all the players die, then they lose a "try" and have to redo the whole wave. Each game allows three tries, and when these are all used up, the game ends. All of the enemies encountered in the waves are Lazarevic's soldiers, each having a specific weapon or style. For example, Dragan, the armored, all-black soldier, will always have a shotgun or an M4, and Sark, the half-masked soldier, will always have an RPG. The only weapon spawns are for pistols, AK47s, and FALs. The other weapons must be obtained from the enemies. Note that the M32-Hammer and Wes-44 does not appear in both Arena or Gold Rush. Although players can earn more than 400,000 points in Co-op Arena, this is not the amount of money they will receive. Every player earns $500 for completing a wave (meaning a total of $5,000 for beating all 10 waves) and also earn money by obtaining medals. Maps Default Maps There are currently eight default multiplayer maps. Seven of the maps are set in Uncharted 2, while one is set in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. *The Village *The Temple *The Ice Caves *The Lost City *The Train Wreck *The Plaza *The Sanctuary *The Fort Purchasable Maps *The Facility *The Flooded Ruins Store The Multiplayer Store is where players can purchase skins, taunts, boosters, and co-op weapon upgrades with the cash they earn from playing the various online modes. Most of the things available for purchase require players reach a certain level before they are able to use it. Skins Taunts Taunts are exactly what their name implies. If a player holds , they will use the taunt they have equipped. If the option 'None' is selected for taunt, the player will jump on the spot when pressing . There is a bug where purchasing Chloe - Winter Clothes will give players this taunt and will allow them to use it even if they are not level 53. Boosters Boosters give players advantages in a match. Each Booster requires a certain level to use and a cost to purchase. Players can equip two Boosters, one from slot 1 Boosters, and one from slot 2 Boosters. Once a player reaches level 51 (I), they can purchase Boosters that are "Badges of Honor". Badges of Honor give other players an advantage over the player using them. However they award the player using them for every set number of kills the player manages to get while using them. The award is in the form of a medal, unique to each negative booster. For example, every 5 kills a player gets while using the Veiled booster will award that player the medal 'Half-Blind' worth $10,000. Levels When a player completes a match, they will earn money that will increase their level and will allow them to purchase rewards from the Multiplayer Store. Listed below are the amounts of money required to reach each level. Once a player reaches level 51, their levels will appear as roman numerals (e.g. level 51 is I, level 52 is II, etc.). In total, there are 60 levels, with level 60 requiring $62,965,000. Downloadable content PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack The PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack was made available on January 28, 2010 worldwide on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes seven new skins for multiplayer, depicting characters from other Playstation 3-exclusive video games: Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole, and Zeke Dunbar from inFamous, Nathan Hale and a Chimeran Hybrid from Resistance 2, and Sev and a Helghast soldier from Killzone 2. The pack costs US$4.99 or £3.99/€4.99 Note: None of the characters have been given voices, therefore are all completely silent like the skeleton characters. Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack The Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack is due for release on February 25th, 2010 across all countries on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes six multiplayer skins from the original Uncharted - Drake, Elena, Atoq Navarro, Eddy Raja, Gabriel Roman and Javier, the mercenary. It also includes two new maps inspired by the original game. The Flooded Ruins is set during a lightning storm around the customs house from Drake's Fortune. The Facility is the German submarine pens from the first game with a U-Boat at the front of the map. You can purchase everything in one bundle for US$5.99 or the skins for US$2.99 and the maps for US$3.99. Although the content is coming to Australia and the United Kingdom, prices and dates have yet to be announced. Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer